Soft Kitty
by Pricat
Summary: One shots of SheAmy as Amy and Sheldon face life among other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he my first Big Bang Theory story as I wanted to for a long time since I do love the show since my cousin introduced me to it and it makes me laugh hysterically.**

**Plus I like SheAmy of sorts so I couldn't resist writing something.**

**So in this little story, Amy is in London for the weekend and Sheldon can't sleep because he misses her which surprises the others.**

* * *

It was late night in Pasadena and Sheldon coukdn't sleep because Amy was on some trip with her mother and even though she had promised she would call or text Sheldon, she hadn't which made him worry and unable to sleep but was sitting up in bed, but knew Leonard was asleep and Howard and Bernadette were raising their child which made Sheldon sigh.

He wondered if Penny was up, getting up but deciding to make himself cocoa as he was upset of sorts and he only drank tea or hot cocoa when upset.

He was humming Soft Kitty even though he wasn't hurt or sick.

Hr didn't like change very much but it was okay, since Amy was helping him change a bit, since he never kissed a girl before Amy so he was hoping she was okay.

"Penny, Penny, Penny!" Sheldon said knocking on her door three times.

Penny opened the door seeing him there, as she understood but was seeing him on the couch.

"Sheldon, you okay, where's Amy?" she asked him.

"Notbreally, as I can't sleep, plus Amy is in England with her mother." Sheldon said to her as she was making him tea or hot cocoa to sooth him.

"I think I know why you're having trouble sleeping, you miss Amy." she said to him.

"Maybe, as we normally do stuff together." Sheldon told her.

She knew what would make him feel better, a certain song.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty

Little ball of fur, happy kitty sleepy kitty.

Purr, purr, purr." she sang sitting besides him.

She knew that song helped him when he was hurt or sick, plus missing Amy right now was a Kimd of sick like when she had hurt her arm and was loopy on medication but saw Sheldon relax as he was getting sleepy but passed out on the couch as she put a blanket over him.

A few days later, Amy was home from England but surprised seeing Sheldon there but hugged her surprising her because Penny had told her that getting a hug from Sheldon was rare smiling and feelijg tingly inside.

"I really missed you, Amy, it was hectic without you." Sheldon told her.

"I see but let's go." Amy told him as they were going to Penny's car as she hugged Penny.

"Hey bestie, you okay?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Penny said as they were getting in.

She was telling Penny and Sheldon about her trip which involved the Canterbury Tales which Amy loved remembering the first sleepover she, Penny and Bernadette had as friends and Amy had mentioned the Miller's Tale.

They arrived at the apartment as Amy and Sheldon along with Penny got out and was getting in but Amy wondered what had happened to the elevator.

"Sheldon and his friends threw rocket fuel down it, when Leonard first moved here." Penny told her.

Sheldon gave her a look as he, and the others had promised not to tell anybody as he hadn't even told the landlord about this.

He and Amy were in his and Leonard's apartment sitting on the couch but Sheldon was sitting on his spot but surprised Amy had gotten him a lot of model trains sijce besides science and other things, he loved trains like the time they had Valentime's dinner on a steam train.

"Aw, thanks Amy.

Let's order some pizza!" he said as Amy smirked.

She was happy seeing her boyfriend happy sijce Penny had told her about the other night, when Sheldon couldn't sleep.


	2. Taking Care Of Sheldon

**A/N**

**Here's the next one and inspired by the song from Frozen Fever since we know that Sheldon is very persnickety sometimes but let's Amy take care of him**

**It was also inspired by the song from Frozen Fever **

**I am surprised that people are enjoying these like Stardustvixen.**

* * *

The alarm clock rang, playing the Star Wars theme as Sheldon awoke but was not feeling good as his throat hurt, he was sneezing and coughing, and feeling terrible but coukdn't let the others know especially Amy as they were going to the zoo but sighed getting up.

He was putting on his Green Lantern shirt and jeans with sneakers but walking out of his room sluggish drinking tea with honey as it would help his throat so the others wouldn't know but Leonard sensed something was wrong.

"I'm fine, Leo, honestly!" he said sneezing.

"You must be sick, if you call me Leo." he told Sheldon.

"I am fine, don't worry, don't have a cow." Sheldon told him.

Leonard sighed as he knew Sheldon didn't trust others to take care of him when sick, remembering how Sheldon had caught a cold when his Mom had visited sighing.

"Oh well, he's Amy's problem now." he muttered.

He was driving Sheldon to the university where they worked but he, Howard and Raj noticed that Sheldon wasn't his usual self even complementing Krikpe.

"I think he's sick, with a cold.

He's trying to hide it, from Amy." Leonard told them.

Sheldon was muttering feverish as Leonard was taking him home, and phoning Amy to come over.

He had made Sheldon juice but the theoretical physician was protesting that he was fine but he wasn't buying it seeing Amy enter their apartment.

"Is Sheldon okay?" she asked him.

"He has a pretty bad cold, but wouldn't let us help, but I figured that he would let you help him." Leonard told her.

She understood as she remembered when Sheldon had taken care of her when she had faked having a cold but Sheldon was surprised seeing Amy here in his bedroom realising Leonard had called her over, but was helping him.

"Forget the relationship agreement, as you are important to me." Amy told him rubbing Vapour Rub on his chest.

"T-Thanks Amy." Sheldon told her.

Leonard was surprised leaving because Sheldon wasn't being his usual self which surprised him.

He was going to the comic book store to get Sheldon something to cheer him up plus Amy was understanding plus had to rest.

She was making soup and was hoping that Sheldon was okay.


End file.
